


An Important Conversation

by Trinket



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Clark Kent learns something about what his boyfriend gets up to and decides to confront him and tell him the truth.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	An Important Conversation

Clark couldn't believe what he'd heard going around. His boyfriend, Bruce Wayne, was one of those Doomsday Preppers who thought Superman would turn on them someday. He didn't know _why_ his boyfriend of eighteen months believed that and had kept it from him.

They needed to talk. _Yes._ But how would Bruce take it if he _knew!?_

He gulped over the lump in his throat and found a dark corner in one of the empty floors of the Daily Planet. He turned on some white noise interference and flipped his cell open to dial home to Smallville, Kansas.

"Hello?" Martha's sweet cadence came over the phone.

"Hi, Ma," he smiled just hearing her voice and felt his pulse slow down to his baseline normal.

"Oh, Clark! It's so good to hear from you." She walked around the house. He could hear her dusting the knick-knacks and bric-a-brac. 

"It's good to hear your voice too, Ma...," he trailed off, not quite sure how to bring it up.

"You know you can tell me anything, Clark, don't you?"

"Yeah...," he ran a hand through his hair, "my boyfriend is a Doomsday Prepper, Ma."

He winced as she dropped something and it echoed through the line.

"That sweet boy?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Bruce Wayne?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, does he know it's you?"

"I... haven't gotten around to telling him."

She sighed, "Oh Clark. It's been a year since you introduced him to us. Even your Pa's come around. Bruce seems like such a good boy, Clark. He's always helping out around the farm when he and those kids of his come round for a visit."

Clark pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I know. I love him Ma. I've been worried about telling him, but now... I don't know what to do."

"You said you love him, right dear?"

"Yeah."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes. Well... I did." He hadn't known anything about this doomsday prepping stuff. Which might explain some of the weird things that had been going on. Some kind of watch alarm that kept going off. Red solar lights that flashed on in parts of the estate when he visited. The weakness he felt when he spent the night.

"Didn't you say that last week he asked you if you'd be willing to move in?"

His face heated as he remembered. Bruce had been a bit of a sneak, asking him after he'd totally debauched him. "Uhmn... yeah."

"Well, if you do plan on moving in with the man, don't you think you owe it to him to tell him the truth?"

"You... wouldn't be upset if I moved in with him?"

"Why should I? It's the modern age."

At least she and Pa had never been upset because he'd chosen another man instead of a woman. Still, he'd thought they'd not accept him moving in with Bruce unless they were married. "Does Pa feel that way too?"

From the background, he heard, "As long as you're happy, son, that's all that matters."

He blinked, "Oh..."

Martha and Jonathan chuckled over the line.

"Well, dear, what do you plan to do?"

"I... guess tell him. And hope my trust in him isn't misplaced. Should... should I tell _all_ of them? The kids and Alfred, too?"

"I don't see why not, Clark," Pa said over the line, "we want you to be happy. I don't like that he's got so much to take Superman _out_ as if you were the enemy."

"I just... I just want to help."

"We know, Clark. We're the ones who encouraged you to help. We worry, your Ma and I, but you're a grown man. We love you, son. Now I've got chickens that need fed still and your Ma has dinner on the stove."

"Okay. I'll come see you this weekend."

"We look forward to it, dear."

"Bye Ma. Bye Pa. Love ya."

"Love you too, son."

Flipping his cellphone shut he sighed and headed for Wayne Manor.

* * *

Bruce frowned as everything was flipped on. The red lights. The alarms. "Where is he? Must be flying over us."

Dick chuckled. "Well, Superman does like to fly. Too fast to catch when he's passing the speed of sound." He said as he ruffled Damian's hair. "What do you think, Little D?"

"We'll capture the alien and find out what he really wants soon enough. Now _stop_ messing up my hair."

Jason ignored them and scrolled through his cell. "He was last spotted outside LexCorp Towers this morning. Took out three robots. There _was_ kryptonite involved, but a little squirrel thought it was food and took it away."

Tim blinked. "A squirrel? I didn't know they had _any_ wild animals there."

"They have a couple of parks," Dick mentioned as he poured himself a cup of coffee in a Superman mug.

Damian frowned. "Why do you have _that!?"_

"Well, if Superman is as good as he's been portraying himself, where's the harm? It's only a mug."

Alfred glanced out of the window. "Master Bruce, Master Clark is headed this way."

Bruce glanced at the kids. "Now, you boys know we've got to protect Clark. If he's learned about the Superman Prepping, he might be upset as he's a big fan."

Alfred left the room to go answer the door and show Clark to the sitting room where Bruce and the boys were situated.

Bruce quirked a brow as he watched Clark shift from foot to foot where he stood. He had to press a button on his watch for the thing to stop beeping.

Clark looked up from staring at the cream carpet. "Bruce... there's... something... we need to... talk."

"So, someone told you?"

"About the Doomsday Prepping?" Clark nodded. "Yes."

"What's there to talk about?"

* * *

"We-ell, Superman isn't evil and isn't going to try and take over the world." He just _wasn't._ He didn't _want_ to. Not just because his Ma and Pa would be right disappointed in him, but there was no point. And he really _didn't_ like the attention. Not one bit. He just liked _helping_ people, because it was the right thing to do. Why have the abilities he did and not use them for good? Not that he wasn't at times tempted to just give it all up. To put up the cape and let the world fend for itself again. 

Bruce held out his hand. Clark placed it in his.

"Don't you think that's a bit naive? No one knows where this _alien_ came from. He's not human. What does he know about being human? Why is he even here?"

"Uh... there's answers to all those questions, Bruce." He just had to muster up the courage to explain it.

Bruce led him to the couch and sat down. He pulled him down into his lap. Sometimes he couldn't believe just how strong he really was. Probably one of the strongest people born of the Earth. If only the man had a different hobby than prepping for some so-called Doomsday.

His face heated up when he felt Bruce's hands reach underneath the hem of his shirt.

"You know, Clark, I wish you'd wear the clothes I picked out for you," Bruce murmured as his hands explored Clark's abs and further up to stroke his pectoral muscles.

Clark shuddered. "Bruce! Stop trying t'distract me." He glanced around to make sure the boys weren't around. They'd left the room at some point so it was just him and Bruce.

"Clark, if you wore the clothes I picked out for you, I wouldn't feel the need to remove these awful ones."

There was a point in wearing them. Even around Bruce and his family. Except the man had seen him undressed multiple times.

"Y-you can do that _later!_ This is important. Why... why are you so suspicious of Superman?"

"Why aren't you, Clark? You're a reporter, I'm surprised you're not investigating his motives for being here and doing what he's doing."

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I _know_ his reasons, Bruce. _All_ of his reasons for being here. _All_ of his motivations."

Bruce's hands paused mid-way through unbuttoning Clark's oversized jacket and dress shirt. "How do you know he hasn't lied to you, Clark?"

He opened his eyes and stared through the thick lenses into his lover's gaze. "If you'd stop trying t'seduce me, I'd tell ya."

Bruce's gaze lowered to Clark's chest, then back up to his eyes. He placed his hands down at his sides. "Fine. Tell me."

"Superman - Kal-El, is here because his parents sent him in a space pod when he was an infant."

"Sounds like that anime character with the crazy hair..."

"Bruce!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm listening."

"Krypton exploded. His father, Jor-El knew it was going to happen. The council would not listen to him. So there was no evacuation of the planet. The army, then led by General Dru-Zod shot at any craft taking off."

Bruce frowned. "That's terrible, but Superman could have gotten an idea for a sob story."

Clark shook his head. "No. He didn't."

"Why are you so bent on believing him, Clark? I'm worried your hero-worship is going to get you hurt, or worse," Bruce moved his arms around Clark's waist and brought him closer.

Clark's face felt hot when Bruce nuzzled against his chest.

"It's not hero-worship!" It wasn't. No way. That would make him a narcissist. 

"Then what is it, baby?"

He wished Bruce would stop. "His space pod, while still an infant, landed in a cornfield in a little place called Smallville."

Bruce stilled and sat back, brows arched. "What?"

"He... he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Ju-just an infant in a space capsule. They called him their little star."

"Are you telling me... that _you're_ Superman?"

He slowly lifted a hand and removed his glasses. Then proceeded to shift his hair until he wore the well-known s-curl hairstyle.

Bruce inhaled sharply. His eyes went wide.

* * *

  
  
Bruce stared at Clark. He was processing the information. Clark Joseph Kent, his boyfriend for the last eighteen months, the longest relationship he'd ever held, was Superman. The alien, the Kryptonian, known as Kal-El.

His gorgeous lover _did_ have a spectacular body. He always wondered why he hid himself in clothes one to two sizes too large.

"You don't even need the glasses, do you?" 

Clark worried his lower lip and shook his head. "N-no."

Now, what did he know of Superman's true nature? He _was_ shy, but when it came to his work, well he could be downright nosy. But he always told the truth. It's one of the reasons he'd bought the Daily Planet, the honest reporting. The honesty had intrigued him despite the lackluster way Clark Kent dressed. But his blushes had just been _too_ adorable.

He'd had a time wooing him. The guy had thought he was leading him on and picking on him. Bruce had liked his personality. And then when he'd felt was underneath those dowdy or retina-burning clothes he'd been all the more intrigued.

"And what about the way you act?"

"Th-that part's mostly true. I'm a farm boy after all. Y'know on the farm I'm Clark Kent, but somewhere in the middle of the mild mannered reporter and, well, Superman. Which was not a name I gave myself."

"Hmmn, right, Lois Lane." He did not like thinking about her and that Clark had once had a crush on the woman. Until he'd come swooping in. Clark had been quite overlooked. And despite how he dressed he'd still been attractive. Not as he was without the awful wardrobe he wore.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"I should be. You've lied to me awhile now. But I hid this from you too. You found out from someone else, but you're telling me... wait, how do I know you're not pulling my leg, Clark?"

He blinked when Clark suddenly moved off of his lap and floated to the ceiling.

"So, I've been fucking Superman for months now."

Clark's ears were red as he came back down to sit on his lap.

"And... I've been planning on... _hurting_ you! Why aren't you using your heat vision?"

Clark blinked. "Bruce! I _love_ you. I wouldn't do that."

Bruce cupped his face in his hands. "I should know better. I _do_ know better. You're too sweet sometimes, Clark. I just can't believe _Superman_ is such a bottom, ninety percent of the time."

Dick looked around the door. "How do you know Superman is a bottom?"

Jason choked on his drink. "What the hell? What are you guys talking about?"

Tim peered around the door and then walked in. "We haven't found Superman."

Damian grumbled. "But all of the alarms are going off."

Alfred followed the boys in, carrying a tray with tea, biscuits, and other things. "Indeed, Master Bruce."

Clark pressed his face into the crook of Bruce's neck and whispered, "Get the kryptonite."

Bruce blinked and then chuckled. Brushed his hand through Clark's hair. "Well, that mystery has been solved."

"What mystery, sir?" Alfred asked as he poured each of them a cup.

"Should we tell them, Clark, or..."

Tim asked, "Did you finally say _yes?_ "

Clark lifted his head and moved off of Bruce's lap to sit beside him, one hand still in his. 

Jason's eyes widened. "What the..."

Dick clasped a hand over Jason's mouth.

Tim stared, mouth agape at Clark.

Damian pointed at Clark, "What is going on? Why do you look like that... that _alien!?"  
  
_Clark sighed and swiped his free hand down his face. "I _am_ that alien. But since I was raised by humans, I'm more Clark Kent. Although I know my Kryptonian parents loved me very much. They saved me from dieing with the rest of my people when Krypton blew up. So... I'm an endangered species by Green Lantern law as the only known living Kryptonian not trapped in the Phantom Zone."

Damian glared.

Jason shook his head.

Tim blinked.

Dick chuckled. "Well. Wow."

Alfred nodded. "Indeed, Master Richard."

Bruce didn't know what to do now. He had been prepping for the day Superman turned and showed his true colors. But Clark Kent was Superman. He was still having some trouble wrapping his head around that. What was he supposed to do now? He and the boys and even Alfred had learned a variety of martial arts and other skills. Maybe it was time to think about doing something else. Or... returning to an idea he'd once had involving a bat.

"Lex Luthor...," Bruce muttered, "he's been trying to clone you."

"Yeah. He wants to kill me and to rule the world or at least Metropolis. But he shouldn't be cloning anyway. Cloning is illegal. Even worse when I never consented to it and have no idea how he got my DNA. His way of cloning well its unstable. Think of all the pain those experimental clones and _people_ are experiencing," Clark's shoulders sagged. "It... it's where Conner came from."

"What!? If we're going to be getting married, your son should be here too."

"He's... not my son."

"Just because he's a clone, doesn't mean he can't be your son."

"He's also... part Lex Luthor."

The boys grimaced.

Dick shook his head.

Tim covered his mouth with his hand. "Luthor!?"

Jason gagged.

Damian shook his head. "So what? As long as he takes after Clark and not Luthor..."

Bruce nodded. "Come on Clark, you don't want him to turn out to be like... Lex Luthor, do you?" And he'd admired the man. Until now. He was trying to hurt his lover.

Clark glanced around, "I'll... ask him. He's not the only clone. Conner found another. A baby this time. Seems they used Lois's DNA."

Bruce gritted his teeth at the news. "Does she know?"

He shook his head. "No. I'd rather she wasn't aware."

"Bring him too."

"Are you sure?"

"Well you haven't said whether you'd marry me or not... but your kids are my kids too."

Clark smiled. "Okay. Well, if you could fix the birthing matrix, you and I could have a child together. A _planne_ d one."

"How is that different from a clone?"

"We'll be using gametes in which the matrix can alter one into an ovum. Or we could get an ovum while I'm under the influence of pink kryptonite."

Bruce's eyes widened. "You... could turn into a woman. _Interesting."_  
  
The boys snickered.

Alfred shook his head. 

Clark gulped at the look in Bruce's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I don't plan on doing more with this. I have no idea where this was supposed to go anymore. Feel free to make your own sequel.  
> The Doomsday Prepper idea came from tumblr= https://sully-s.tumblr.com/tagged/bruce-wayne
> 
> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)


End file.
